Black Violets
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU Mourning Shay's death, Kelly decides to unwind at a bar & then take the subway home, not realizing that he's about to have a deadly run-in with a violent gang – the same gang Erin's trying to take down. Based parts from eppy 3.04 'Apologies are Dangerous' Kellywhump!Linseride


**Title: Black Violets**

 **Summary:** AU Mourning Shay's death, Kelly decides to unwind at a bar  & then take the subway home, not realizing that he's about to have a deadly run-in with a violent gang – the same gang Erin's trying to take down. Based parts from eppy 3.04 'Apologies are Dangerous'

 **Disclaimer:** Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me if so then the ever yummy Lt. Casey would be all mine

 **A/N:** Okay so since this season so far is very weak and leaving us extremely uninspired *sigh* so we've had to look into the past for some future inspiration. I will be back to our fave couple – Kelly/Erin in Plan C (and their new little family) but Alice likes an all-angsty break every so often so hopes all my Lindseride fans all like this little one shot just as much as Plan C!

 _Note: Words in "double quotes and italics taken from the eppy" other italics are thoughts or past convo's_

* * *

 _'If you want to talk to someone…'_

 _'Really…I'm fine.'_

Erin looks at Kelly as he sits at the kitchen table, her mind racing with what to say as his hand slams the cup down on the table for the fourth time that morning.

"Sorry."

"Sure."

"What?" Kelly's head twists to the right sharply before he looks away with a wince; Erin slowly closing the gap. "Ah damn…sorry."

"I know I can't say anything that'll take away the pain of Shay's death, maybe ever but I hate this silent tension growing between us."

"Erin…"

"And how a needless fight ensues every time I suggest you talk to someone about it."

"But…"

"I gotta go," she tells him as she plants a soft kiss on his head and then pulls back with a tense frown. "Working late on the Black Violets…told you about them, all around bad asses so why not go to Molly's and just hang with Matt for a while…have a few beers and maybe open up to one of them."

Kelly hears the miserable edge in her tone but turns around just in time to see the door close and his heart sink. _Shay's death wasn't your fault…_ he hears Boden's voice…Matt's…his father's…Erin's…everyone's but his. "No…no it um…it was…damn it," Severide growls as pushes himself up, heads for the sink, depositing his mug into the basin and then heading for the front door; his mind and heart swimming in agitation.

 _Maybe I will go to Molly's tonight…_

XXXXXXXX

"How's Kelly?"

"Raw," Erin tells Voight in truth as she slumps down into the chair before him. "He's slipping into typical, silent man mode. I try to get him to open up but…but he just says he doesn't want to talk about it and he's fine and…I push back and he clams up more and then we fight and…things are a bit tense at home."

"Erin…"

"I told him to go out tonight to Molly's have a few drinks. Thinking maybe if he has a few he'll open up to Matt or Boden or…oh hell he can confess to his damn shot glass but he needs to talk about Shay…her death and the fact he wasn't to blame. I worry…part of me feels I'm losing him."

"And the other part?" Voight inquires.

"Is afraid I'm right," she replies gravely. "So…the Black Violets…anything new on them?"

XXXXXXXX

Kelly finishes his shift with a mind too restless to just go to Molly's for a few beers, knowing that once he's had a few too many, Matt will try to get him to open up about how he's feeling since Shay's untimely death and he just doesn't want to talk about it. So instead he heads to another familiar place – 'Sky Ride Tap'.

"Kelly Severide, what brings you down here?"

"Good to see you Mick…was in the area," he replies with a grin as he plunks himself down at the bar and removes his jacket. "Alright…give me…an Irish car bomb and…and we'll see about food later."

"Just make sure you eat something."

"Sure sure…" the somewhat agitated firefighter replies as he looks around the familiar establishment at all the unfamiliar faces. _You should have went to Molly's…stayed with Matt…the guys from 51 – your family._ "Family…Shay was my family," he huffs as he downs the first of a half dozen powerful drinks.

But by the sixth one, he's feeling the buzz, coupled with lack of sleep for the past few days, very little food and a tiring day, he's more than ready to just go home and collapse; knowing that he'll beat Erin to bed and won't have to talk about his feelings about Shay's death. A twinge of guilt instantly strikes him as he knows he should be talking about what he's feeling – especially to her but he just doesn't want to – yet. So instead he stows the cigar he's just been told he can't smoke inside and prepares to leave.

But with a slight twist.

 _"Oh noo…after six Irish car bombs there's no way I'm letting you get behind the wheel,"_ Mick states in haste as he snatches the keys. "I'll drop it off at 51 for you. Take the train home."

"Fine," Severide grumbles as he pull his jacket around his slightly tipsy frame and heads outside; the cool night air instantly jolting him awake and allowing his brain to clear long enough for him to slowly trudge toward the subway platform. But the brief surge of energy quickly dissipates and as soon as he slumps down onto the empty bench of the train, his arms fold on his chest, eyes close and he's whisked away into a world of emotional torment.

XXXXXXXX

"Quiet tonight."

"You want a gun battle at every turn?" Erin tosses back at her partner sharply. "Sorry…I just…Kelly's still not talking to me about Shay's death and I feel lost and helpless…two things you know I love to feel."

"And…talking to the department physiatrist?" Halstead dares to ask as the dark police cruiser slowly continues its patrol.

"I…I think it'd take a miracle. Okay …so any sightings on our gang?"

"Let's check the train platforms on the south side, you know they like the dark, rough areas."

"Yeah…areas only those who have to travel through do," she states with a heavy frown. _Kelly…honey…I hope you're at home just…relaxing._

XXXXXXXX

 _Kelly…HELP ME!_

"Shay…" Kelly's lips whisper as his eyes slightly flutter open; his fuzzy brain trying to recall just where he's ended up. But before he can really wonder just what's going on, the train comes to a sudden halt near one of the dimly lit platforms, he hears the distinct sound of gunfire and few people left on the train come rushing toward him with panicked expressions and he's instantly jolted awake.

"Someone's shooting!" A woman's voice calls out as she slightly barrels into Kelly's frame as he slowly stands up and then lets her and two other men pass, running _away_ from the danger. But in his line of work…his training…his love of adrenaline has taught him that, he's the opposite and he actually starts to walk _toward_ the impending danger – despite the little voice inside his head yelling at him to run in the other direction as he's still have asleep! Run….or pay the price!

His steps carefully take him toward the doors that will lead into the other car, his fingers on the handle and slowly pushing it down to open. Kelly's eyes slightly squint as he looks into the dimly lit car to see a young black man dressed in camo pointing a gun at a woman; one dead passenger lying on the floor a few feet away. The woman tries to warn him to stay back but he can't…he sees blood on her and can't help but feel the urge to help.

"Ma'am that blood…"

"It's not mine but…"

"Who's is it?" Kelly asks in wonder.

 _"You talk to me! Not her!"_

 _"Right…you're the man in charge but…you came here to do your business. There's nothing holding you here now."_

 _"It…ain't that simple!" The young man replies with a hiss; his gun still pointed at Kelly's chest._

But already feeling angry, agitated and just wanting this day to end Kelly waits only a few seconds before he reacts; the woman telling the young man to listen to the firefighter who's only trying to help. This makes the younger man turn around to tell her to shut up and then…Kelly charges. _Stop fighting…just get away and call the police!_ Good advice…but he's not about to listen.

A fight ensues. The younger man with the gun still fixed in his hand brings it up, bashing it into the left side of Kelly's forehead and making his head snap back a few seconds and pound harder. However, the young gang member brings the gun back up and fires…the shot embedding itself into the upper right side of his chest. But driven on by alcohol fueled rage, Kelly's brain seems to bypass the fact that he's been hit and he hits his attacker again and then again…once more before the young man's head strikes the one of the train's steel braces and he crumples to the ground.

"Hey…" he calls out to the woman in a ragged voice as he pulls away and hurries toward her.

 _"He wasn't alone, there's another one here…in the back car."_

"Okay, you just…wait here and…I'll radio for…" his voice falters and the woman's voice utters a small scream as Kelly sags to his knees, his left hand instantly zooming to his the upper right side of his chest and coming away with fresh blood. "Oh damn…" he curses as she pushes herself up and hurries for the radio.

"You're hit!"

"Call…for help…" Kelly states in a ragged tone.

 _"Train 2509…gunshots fired…one dead one wounded. Tell them to hurry up, he's losing a lot of blood. We need paramedics and…"_

But that's all the message that would be allowed as the stale air is pierced by another gunshot and they're out of time.

"Gotta…move!" Kelly's voice utters with a painful gasp as he forces himself upright, yelling at her to get out of the train car, he's right behind her. _Pressure! Put lots of pressure on your wound…stop the bleeding…_

The two of them stumble down the tracks, Kelly's jaw gritting as his wound starts to ache even more with every step they take. One platform…too far ahead…no street access…he tries to focus on what she's telling him but as the pounding in his ears starts to gain momentum he wonders if he'll even make it to the next exit door.

A few more bullets whiz overhead just as they duck into one of the exit tunnels and then slowly head up the stairs, the woman telling him she was scared but would do whatever was necessary to get them both to safety.

"Okay so…" Kelly's face winces as they reach the top and his lungs start to wheeze. "I uh…"

"You don't sound good…it sounds bad."

"I need to….okay hold on…" he huffs as he slowly eases himself down at the top of the abandoned station platform. "I…the wound…I think it's close to the lungs and…air's getting in…you need to… " he stammers as he pulls his phone. "Damn…"

"Too far down to get service. Tell me what to do."

"Okay so…gotta close this wound…my pocket…there's a cigar…get it out I need…the wrapper."

He feels her fumbling with the cigar, pulling it out and then with slightly trembling fingers removes the wrapper and hands it to him. "Good…" Kelly tells her as his left hand tries to apply pressure to the wound. As soon as the escaping air is mostly sealed off, he's able to get a full breath and then focus again. "Okay…now you gotta um…" he pauses as he spies the smoke detector and fire alarm on the adjacent wall. "Signal fire…use the matches to…light that stuff and it'll…set off the alarm. _Smoke will trip the alarm…cops will be here…in no time._ "

Kelly watches her scramble over to the wall to do as he instructed; his eyes fluttering as his mind flashes images of Shay's smiling face and then Erin's concerned one. _Shay…she taught me…seal the wound…I taught her…start the fire…Erin…baby…I'm sorry…love you…both…always…_

"Hey! You still with me?" The woman cries out as Kelly's frame starts to sag to the right. "Hey!" She shouts as she pushes him back upright and tries to keep pressure on his wound.

"Yeah…" Kelly replies listlessly. "Go…for help."

"No. I'm not leaving you. You will get back to your family I promise. Just please keep talking. I'm scared," she tells him in truth. "What more can I do?"

"Now…we wait…help should be…" but that's all he gets as both of them hear footsteps rushing up the steps and then look up to see two very angry faces glaring down at them.

 _"Well…lookit here…" one of the young gang members sneers as he points his gun at the woman holding her hand on Severide's chest, trying to keep him conscious. "Finish this Andre," he motions with his own gun to the other gang member that had originally shot Kelly in the train car. "Do it!"_

"P-please, don't," she begs softly.

 _"Andre…you can still…walk away…" Kelly tries with a labored breath as Andre stomps up to him with the gun fixed firmly in his grasp._

 _"Stop talkin'! Just…stop talkin' to me!" He shouts as he points the gun at Kelly Severide's head and prepares to fire. But when Andre hesitates, the other gang member raises his gun and prepares to fire. Kelly looks up with defeated gaze, his heart painfully racing in his chest and his mind wondering if he'd make it through this alive._

The gun cocks. But just before the trigger is pulled…something happens.

XXXXXXXX

"Shots fired…possible Black Violet sighting…Bellmont station…just down from Washington."

"Rough area," Halstead replies as he flips on the sirens and steps down on the gas. "What else?"

"A woman called for help. Sounded panicked but the call was broken by more shots fired. Damn...a few dead already. Jay…we gotta stop these guys tonight."

"We're almost there."

"They need to express those trains through those stations."

"These guys might have purposely stopped them for a gang initiation. If the stations aren't guarded it's free game for them."

"Great," she gently groans. But even as they near the station, her mind can't help but wonder how Kelly's faring. She resists the urge to call, not wanting to seem like she's keeping tabs but at the same time unable to shake the feeling that he's going to just keep it all inside until one day he emotionally explodes and they'd both suffer.

"Okay…here we go!"

"Roman and Burgess are almost here," Halstead tells her as they get out of the car and race up the subway platform stairs, her heart thumping faster with each step. They reach the top of the platform, hearing one more gun shot and then a scream.

"GO!" Halstead shouts as he calls into his radio for an ETA on their backup.

"Ma'am!" Erin drops to her knees to look at the shaking woman, seeing the fresh blood on her shirt and wondering where she's been hit.

"He's gone…"

"Who? What? Was there someone else with you?"

"Yes…a man…they took him."

"Where'd they go?" Halstead demands; the woman looking up and then pointing to a darkened hallway.

"The man that…he saved my life…and I … he was shot bad, in the chest…"

"Okay…are you hit? Who's blood is this?"

"No. They…took him."

"Did he say his name?" Erin asks as they hear more sirens approaching.

"No…he was hurt real bad. He…he was brave…ran toward the gunshots…toward us…helped people out…saved my life."

"We'll get him back safely."

"Erin!"

She looks up as Voight rushes toward her; two uniformed officers putting out the fire and then waiting for instructions.

"Who set the fire? The gang bangers?" Voight asks with disdain.

"No…the man who…they took him," she relays in a shaky tone. "He um…he dropped this."

Erin's palm flattens to receive the item but she pays no heed at first, her mind distracted as she listens to Voight telling them their plan; both waiting for plans for the tunnels before they enter, wanting no surprises. But when Voight stops talking, her eyes fix on his expression before they both look down at the object in her grasp.

Her eyes widen as her brain yells at her the identity of the item now under her scrutiny. "Oh my…G…where you'd get this?" She dares to ask in a soft whisper; the rest of the uniformed officers leaning in closely, Halstead already knowing the fateful answer.

"The man…it was his. I used it to start the fire and…I thought I handed it back but…he musta dropped it. Do you know him?"

"I do…he's my husband," she manages weakly as she looks up at the darkened tunnel in fear. But that fear instantly explodes as gunshots are heard. "KELLY!"

And before any of them can react, she pulls her gun and charges off into the darkness.

"ERIN! WAIT!"

XXXXXXXX

 _Kelly…it wasn't your fault…stick with me…_

"Hey man…I think he's done for. G! You listening to me!"

"Just shut up and keep moving!"

"Can't…keep…going," Kelly painfully wheezes as his legs stumble and he finally falls to the darkened ground with a painful cry.

"Get your ass up!"

But he can't; his body is shutting down, his lungs now gasping for air and if he could actually see dark circles forming in the dark; his brain would tell him that he was close to losing consciousness. For a few split seconds he thinks he hears Erin's voice calling out to him in the distance but tells himself that he's on his own and very soon would be left for dead.

He feels the first one, "G", the angry one, tug at the shoulder of his leather jacket, yanking him back up and forcing his lips to cry out in agony.

"Can't…keep…going," Severide whispers in torment.

"Man…he's dying!"

*bang*

Kelly's body literally jerks in his captors grasp; another angry curse heard coming from the mouth of the tunnels.

"Kelly!"

"Who the hell is that!" G growls as he jerks Kelly's aching frame forward.

"Wife…she'll kick…your ass," he offers with a grimace as he stumbles once more; his entire frame on fire and his lungs now gasping for air. His left hand presses down atop the upper part of his left shoulder as his lips cry out and then his body literally goes limp, his lungs gasping for a few more breaths of fresh air before his weight forces this gang members to drop their captive and look down in disdain.

"There! He's dead! I'm one right? Now can we get the hell outta here?"

"I wanna make sure," the one called "G" replies as he aims his gun at Kelly's unmoving frame and cocks the trigger. But just as he's about to pull and end the noble firefighter's life once and for all, Erin, with Halstead and Voight hot on her heels rounds the corner and he looks up in shock.

His gun rises and he fires off a shot.

It misses and Erin fires back, hitting him square in the chest and forcing his frame to slam into the ground – dead. The other, Andre, fires off another shot forcing Halstead and Voight to duck; his footsteps heard fleeing in the opposite direction a few seconds later.

"Kelly!" Erin shouts as she drops to her knees and looks for the wound. "Oh…God no…please God no…" she mutters as Halstead pursues the other gang member with a few uniformed officers in tow. "Hank we need an ambulance…where…" she whispers anxiously as Voight calls for an ambulance. "Found it…the wound…Hank…he's been shot in the chest!"

"Apply pressure."

"Kelly! Kelly can you hear me! What if…" her voice trails off anxiously as she looks at Voight with wide-eyed panic.

"Just keep the pressure over that piece of plastic over the wound. Burgess! Where's our bus!"

"Just pulling up now!"

"Come on Kelly…just hold on…please baby hold on…" she chants over and over as her free hand rests on his neck. "Come on…COME ON!" She shouts, her frantic calls directing the medics to them.

"Male, 30's gunshot wound to the chest. Possible lung collapse."

Voight gently pulls Erin back and lets the team of trained medics frantically work on her unresponsive husband.

"He's not…"

"HE'S ALIVE!" Erin shouts as she looks at Voight in terror. "He…he can't die."

"Got a pulse! It's faint but…"

"Stabilize him for transport!"

"Okay…Give him a shot of…"

"Let's move! Let's move!"

Kelly's limp frame is carefully loaded onto the stretcher and then rushed away, Erin hurrying after them; Voight hurrying after Halstead and the other members of the CPD to make sure that the other is either put down or taken into custody.

Erin's mind races with horrible thoughts as she hears them talking in medical terms, quickly securing the stretcher and then racing away toward Lakeshore Medical; Erin's hand holding her husband's and her mind offering one frantic prayer after another. _Please God…please let him be okay._

"Come on Kelly…please just…open your eyes," she begs in a soft whisper, her hand praying for a sign…even the smallest squeeze from his; his face almost white under the oxygen mask trying to keep his lungs pumping with life giving air.

Nothing. No response. Only the small heart monitor softly beeping telling her that he was still with her, silently fighting for his life.

As soon as they reach Lakeshore, she can only watch as her beloved husband is whisked away into emergency surgery, the nurse showing her to the recovery area where she can wait until he was brought to her. The wait is longer than wanted and more than emotionally tormented…her somewhat shaky fingers dialing Boden's number to give him an update and then sending a brief message to Matt to let him know what was going on; especially since Kelly wouldn't be there for his next shift.

 _Damn…why'd we have to argue today…what if…what if it was his last and…_

"Mrs. Severide?"

Erin's tormented thoughts are instantly broken by the nurse stating her name and she looks up with a weary glance. "Is he okay?"

"He's pulled through surgery fine. You can come with me."

Erin follows with a few at first hesitant footsteps but then feels her pace start to quicken to match her heart rate; slipping into the recovery room and looking at him with a heavy frown.

"Hey…" he manages in a weak tone as she approaches with a tight lipped smile.

"Kelly…damn it what the he…" she starts and then stops, taking his hand and leaning in to plant a firm kiss on his lips and then pulling back with a distressed expression. "Found the lighter and…why were you in…that area?"

"Was at Mick's…didn't want to go…to Molly's…and uh…couldn't drive so…" he pauses as he offers her a somewhat sheepish expression. "Fell asleep on the…train and woke up…to gunshots. Sorry."

"I'm just glad you're okay. When we heard the call from that woman over the subway radio…said a few were killed."

"Yeah…dead when I found them. What um…happened to them? Gang…bangers."

"One dead and the one named Andre…he's been arrested. He confessed to it. Black Violet initiation."

"Black…Violet's…oh damn…"

"Yeah the crew we've been hunting a few months now. Starting the fire was a good idea."

"Erin…"

"Hush now," she whispers as she looks at him with a teary gaze, trying to be strong for his sake but feeling her insides starting to crumble. "I know…what these guys are capable of. And when I heard it was you…we fought today and…"

"Hey…I'm okay…just uh…well gonna be sidelined for a while."

"I see that. Better than the alternative," she replies softly as she tries to nestle in beside him.

"Was um…down there…I thought about Shay," he offers as he looks up with a soft, watery gaze.

"Oh Kelly," Erin states as she gently brushes away a tear.

"I know she wouldn't want this…wouldn't want me like this…so um…think I'll go and see the department shrink…" he confesses with a slight smirk. "Feel like…I'm losing control. Tonight was…a wakeup call. Love you so much."

"Love you too," she replies lovingly.

She leans her head on his left shoulder, his uninjured shoulder, their hands still intertwined. Her mind settles in the relieving knowledge that his run-in with one of the city's most violent gang's didn't turn out like some of the more unfortunate ones and her heart settles in the knowledge that he knows he needs to talk to someone about Shay's death, that would put him back on the right track and would once again bring peace and happiness back into their little home.

"So…wanna tell me about your rather exciting night?"

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** yeah I like them married b/c I think it just up the emotional angst and hope you all liked this little one shot and please do review before you go b/c you know it keeps us writing more about them for all of you!


End file.
